1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the parking and protection of bicycles and, more particularly, to a retractable hitching post for bicycles.
2. Related Art
With the popularity of bicycles in some communities, there is a need to park them where they will be safe and secure. Conventional bicycle racks can be unsightly and space consuming, particularly in crowded areas with a high degree of pedestrian and bicycle traffic.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved hitching post for bicycles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hitching post for bicycles of the above character which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by providing a retractable hitching post for bicycles comprising a casing which is mounted in the ground, a post which is telescopically mounted in the casing for movement between a retracted position in which the post is below ground level and an extended position in which a substantial portion of the post is above ground level, means for securing the post in the extended position, and means carried by the post for engagement by a lock to secure a bicycle to the post. In some disclosed embodiments, the post is cushioned by air damping as it returns to its retracted position.